


A Cozy Cold

by IceLite1011



Series: Countdown to 2016! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Common Cold, Daichi catches a cold, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Suga is such a mom xD, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12/26/15: DaiSuga</p><p>One little sniffle, and Suga knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cozy Cold

“Thank you for today!” The team bowed at once towards the coach. “Enjoy the rest of the break! Make sure to stretch and condition!” Coach Ukai yelled as the boys gleefully sprinted towards the gym doors out into the cold air outside. “It’s snowing!” Hinata cheered as he dashed onto the untouched expanse of white in just his shorts and a t-shirt. “SNOW!!” Tanaka and Nishinoya roared as they joined Hinata outside. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi remained at the doors, exchanging looks as they stared at the three boys acting like five-year-olds.

“Hey, you guys are gonna catch a cold!” Sugawara shouted, shivering as he silently regretted not bringing an extra jacket. Even so, he smiled at the scene, feeling like a mother watching her children play. Suddenly, he felt fabric being settled around his shoulders, and looked up in surprise to find Daichi standing close to him. One of Daichi’s oversized hoodies had been draped over him. “Hey,” the captain said, grinning at him. “You’re cold, aren’t you?” Sugawara smiled back, his heartbeat slightly accelerating at their close proximity and the faint scent of Daichi seeping through the hoodie. “Thanks, Daichi.” Sugawara slipped his arms through the sleeves, immediately feeling warmer in the soft fleece lining.

After finally rounding up the overexcited trio and ushering them home, Daichi and Sugawara made sure the gym doors were locked, returned the key to Takeda-sensei, and started the walk home. Sugawara gazed up at the watery sky as they walked, his breath creating puffs of white in the chilly air. “It’s the first snow of the year, huh?” he exhaled into his hands, rubbing warmth into them. “Yup,” Daichi replied, his own nose red from the cold. Speaking of, his entire face looked red, his shoulders hunched in as if to shield himself. Sugawara found it strange—usually, Daichi would be the kind of person to sweat under too many layers—until the taller boy let out a tiny sniff.

“Daichi,” Sugawara planted his feet, frowning. “Suga?” the captain stopped as well, confused. Sugawara stepped closer, placing his palm on Daichi’s forehead. Just as he thought.

“You’re sick.” It was a statement, not a question. Now that he realized it, the signs were clear as day. Sugawara felt upset with himself for not noticing earlier. Daichi shifted his gaze. “N-no I’m not! I mean, it’s not bad…” Sugawara shut him up by pressing his lips against Daichi’s, satisfied at the way the captain seemed to melt under his touch. He pulled back and smiled softly, unzipping his jacket. “Stupid,” he murmured as he slipped out of it, “You shouldn’t have given your extra jacket to me.” “B-but then you’ll be cold-!” Daichi protested weakly as Sugawara firmly stuffed his boyfriend into the hoodie, zipping it up all the way and even pulling the hood over Daichi’s head for good measure. He intertwined his fingers with Daichi’s, leaning against the taller boy gently.

“Daichi,” he said, sighing against the sturdy neck, not caring that they might be seen. “Stop worrying about me, and worry about yourself for once.” He kissed him again, and that seemed to be enough convincing as Sugawara dragged his boyfriend to his house, greeting and quickly explaining the situation to Mrs. Sawamura. Sugawara hauled Daichi upstairs and tucked him in bed, noticing how Daichi had stopped trying to hide his illness and was now openly shivering. He gazed down lovingly at his strong, solid boyfriend, tucked under the navy covers with his eyes closed like a child. “Hang tight,” he whispered, running a hand through Daichi’s thick hair. “I’ll go make some soup.” Daichi’s eyes fluttered open as he coughed teasingly, “Not spicy, though.”

Sugawara laughed, pecking him on the cheek and letting his lips linger there, loving the soft, rosy warmth.


End file.
